


Home Sweet Home

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Firsts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie enjoy their first evening together at their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratherembarrassing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherembarrassing/gifts).



Even after seven hours of wandering around the large penthouse and staring out at the New York City skyline, Angie Martinelli had to pinch herself, again, to be sure it was all real.

To say she was surprised when Peggy Carter had shown up at her door at the Griffith would be an understatement. After all, the last time she’d seen her friend, she was being carted off by government agents and accused of treason.

When she’d finally released Peggy from a tight hug, Angie pulled her inside her tiny apartment and peppered her with questions. What happened? Where did she really work? Was she okay? Had she been cleared of everything?

Peggy took it all in stride, answering as best she could and, when Angie finally paused to catch her breath, Peggy had smiled at her and simply said, “What would you think about coming to live with me?”

That was the first time she’d pinched herself. Peggy had laughed and asked what she was doing, and when Angie asked her to repeat the question, Peggy did so and said she wanted her to come live with her, all expenses paid.

“After all, it’s the least I can do to repay you after all you did for me.”

Angie quickly pointed out she hadn’t done all that much because Peggy had still managed to get herself caught by the feds, but Peggy waved away her concern and reiterated her request once again.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely.”

It hadn’t taken much time after that for Angie to gather her things and give Mrs. Fry her notice before Angie found herself seated alongside Peggy in the backseat of Mr. Fancy’s fancy car, headed through the heart of Manhattan.

When they pulled up in front of a large, ornate building, Angie was sure they’d stopped only in order for Mr. Fancy to pick up something, but then the back door opened and Peggy nudged her with her elbow and a playful grin. Angie did a double take at both the building and Peggy – she couldn’t recall ever associating the word playful with her elegant friend, but that was the only word for it – before sliding out the backseat and clutching her bag to her side.

The elevator ride up to the penthouse level – her eyes had nearly popped out of her head when she saw the button Mr. Fancy pushed – was quiet, with Peggy casting occasional glances her way, and when they finally stepped inside the door, Angie couldn’t believe her eyes.

Marble flooring, rich mahogany wood lining the walls, and the classiest furniture she’d ever seen greeted her.

When they stepped into the drawing room, Angie’s breath left her and she pinched herself again. She could fit her family’s entire apartment inside the room.

At Peggy’s “It’s a bit far from the theater district,” Angie shot her an incredulous look quickly followed by the reassurance, “I’ll live with it.”

Peggy’s knowing smirk made Angie think she had a hunch that’d be the case, but she didn’t take the time to dwell on it, quickly asking Mr. Fancy for the nearest phone and then flushing with delight upon learning there was one in every room.

 _Heaven_. She’d died and gone to heaven. All thanks to Peggy Carter.

Now, seven hours later, she was safely ensconced on the couch, wrapped in her nightgown and robe, sipping a cup of hot tea – Peggy insisted – with English alongside her in her own robe and gown as they listened to the soft strains of Ella Fitzgerald waft from the Victrola.

Angie felt her head grow heavy as warm tea settled inside and the music lulled her into contentment. Beside her, Peggy shifted a little lower and stretched out her arm, gently guiding Angie’s head onto her shoulder.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she murmured.

Angie smiled lazily and burrowed in closer. “Just thinkin’ how nice it’ll be to not have to try and sneak back to my own room later.”

Peggy chuckled. “Yes, that will be rather nice, won’t it?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Silence descended again for several minutes until Angie heard Peggy’s quiet whisper.

“Angie?”

“Hmmm?”

“I never properly thanked you for everything.”

Angie tilted her head up to stare into Peggy’s brown eyes. “Ya’ gave me a swanky New York City penthouse free of charge, Pegs. I think that’s thanks enough.”

A slow smile spread across Peggy’s lips. “Well, there is it that,” she teased, but then grew serious again. “But I mean it, and I’m not only talking about your brilliant acting skills back at the Griffith.”

Angie lifted her head. “I don’t follow.”

“You pursued my friendship when I was hesitant to give it, and yet now, I realize how much I needed exactly that.” Peggy laced her fingers with Angie’s and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “For that, you have my eternal gratitude, darling.”

Angie felt her face grow warm, and she ducked her head to avoid Peggy’s clear gaze. A girl could get ideas from eyes like that, and she definitely didn’t need ideas like that. Not when she and Peggy finally seemed to be coming to an even footing.

“Well, gee, Peggy,” she murmured, giving her hand a squeeze back, “You’re a pretty swell lady. What girl wouldn’t want to friends with a dame like you?”

Peggy chuckled but it carried a hint of sadness Angie couldn’t help noticing. “You’d be surprised.”

“I guess so,” Angie agreed. She settled her head back on Peggy’s shoulder and nudged in a little closer. “That thanks goes both ways, you know.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t think I don’t know about all the times you threatened those handsy customers.”

She felt Peggy shift nervously beside her, but Angie merely clenched her hand tighter.

“The way I see it, we’re looking out for each other. That’s what friends do, right?”

There was a gentle rustle as Peggy moved and then Angie felt the soft press of lips against her temple before Peggy spoke.

“You’re absolutely right, Angie.”

Angie smiled, thrilled beyond words at the sensation of Peggy’s warm lips against her skin. When she finally found her voice, she prayed it wasn’t as shaky as she felt inside.

“Yeah, probably should get used to that now that you’re livin’ with me,” she teased.

“Oh you,” Peggy chuckled and swatted at Angie’s arm.

Angie merely grinned and nestled in closer to her friend and now roommate. She would’ve never in a million years imagined she’d ever spend the evening snuggled on a couch with Peggy Carter, but now that it’d become a reality, she was going to make darn sure she took advantage of every opportunity to do so.


End file.
